Red Castle
The Red Castle was previously the CEIP (in Spanish, Centro/Colegio de Educación Infantil y Primaria; CEIP, CEIP) Pompeu Fabra. It was an educational center of the few that has the city of Sant Adria de Besos. With brick walls of a characteristic red apart from a large patio that surrounds the main building. It did not take too long to be home to disparate groups of wasteland, from survivors, raiders, mutants and finally the People's Army that has established the place as their main base of operations. Description. Years of abandonment after the Great War caused the land to fill with weeds, the wall to collapse in some places and several of the smaller buildings to collapse. The larger buildings were also not immune, and several of them suffered internal damage and deteriorated. By taking control of the campus, the People's Army began to reverse the process, clear the terrain, prop up the remaining buildings and make repairs whenever possible. The repairs restored the energy and water systems, although they were never bought until the total capacity before the war. The main walls were rebuilt and reinforced, including the addition of gun turrets and watch towers. After stopping their decline, the Soldiers of the people began to convert the facilities to their needs. Much of the interior space was allocated to housing for its growing army, as well as to commando facilities, including a radio station. The lower level of the main building was reinforced to serve as a shelter and shelter in case the worst got worse and the "castle" was attacked. Other buildings were converted into armories or equipment storage, which allowed them to maintain the weapons they needed to support their campaigns. The grounds were converted into training facilities, including several fight rings, an obstacle course and a shooting range. As the Army grew, additional makeshift structures were built to add additional living space. Population. Having been 'cleansed' of wild ghouls and persistent wildlife, the local population now consists solely of the People's Army. This includes both their soldiers and their support personnel, such as gunsmiths, technicians and medical personnel. All on the site are members of the Army in some way, except for their few external visitors (who are largely limited to merchants). Notable Inhabitants. 'Isabela Juarez' A talented, literate and well-educated person, Isabela Juarez is the medical director of the People's Army. Juarez has remained deliberately unclear about her past, but regardless of her background, she is a truly qualified female doctor whose knowledge and skills extend beyond the usual range of folk remedies and discarded practices and, by contrast, have the characteristics of a authentic post-war medical training. And while communist leaders would like to know more about their backgrounds, they are grateful enough for their presence and their skills to let it go. Juarez acts as the chief medical officer of the People's Army. Although she is already a competent doctor in her own right (and the personal physician of several high-ranking officials), she also serves as an instructor for the small but qualified military medical corps. Their training has helped them save the lives of countless soldiers, which in turn helped stop the losses and the arm to rebuild. 'Company commander David Sanchez' David Sanchez, an imposing veteran, serves as the chief training instructor for the People's Army. His task is not easy, given the low quality of his recruits. Many are farmers and survivors with little experience of real combat, little knowledge of tactics, no discipline and a tendency to break up and run at the first sign of trouble. To deal with these problems, Sanchez uses brutal tactics and punishment, moving from verbal intimidation to real physical violence. He has left undisciplined or underperforming recruits in nursing to improve the performance of others, and the Army leadership has turned a blind eye to his behavior, knowing that he also gets results. 'Juan' Segundo Juan Segundo, the chief intendant of the People's Army, has the unenviable job of trying to provide adequate supplies for an army in a treasury-based economy. Their role is largely related to ensuring that Army forces have the weapons, ammunition and equipment they need to do their job. However, the reality of the situation is that the average soldier will often have to settle for what is available and increase it with what he can find. On the other hand, he is very careful with heavy weapons, energy weapons and other advanced equipment, and tightly controls their distribution to the correct channels. Segundohas a fantastic head for numbers, a talent that helps her a lot in her role. In her free time, she is an accomplished player, and once again puts those talents to work to help her. She has a reputation for being unbeatable in card games Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Spain